Jellicle IM
by demeterfan5556
Summary: The jellicles have IM now. how will they use it? Read and find out R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Jellicle IM**

**I don't own CATS or aim or im. RUG ALW and TAE own CATS i don't**

_**The striped one has entered the chat room. ( Munkustrap)**_

_The striped one__ Sigh I wonder where everyone is?

_**The Hidden paw has entered the chat room. ( Macavity)**_

_The Hiddenpaw_ _Hello Munklustrap we meet again.

_The striped one__Wat r u doing here Macavity? This is 4 Jellicles only. Which u r not!

_The Hiddenpaw_ _Ur so mean whaa!

_The striped one__ ....

_**The paranoid one has entered the chat room. ( Demeter)**_

_The paraniod one__Hi Munku! Eeep Macavity!

_The Hiddenpaw_ _Naw really? I never knew that.

_The striped one__Stop Macavity u r scaring her! Its OK Deme, he cant hurt u, u r on the computer. He cant get u.

_The paraniod one__OK Munku. But I'm still scared.

_**Me Hotty has entered the chat room ( Bombalurina)**_

_Me Hotty_ _Hey Guys wat up?

_The Hiddenpaw_ Hey Bombs_

_Me Hotty__ u dont call me Bombs u lost that right 4 years ago

_The Hidden paw_..._

_The striped one__ ...

_The paranoid one__ ok Im going now.

_**The paranoid one has left the chat room.**_

_Me Hotty__oh no now im the only queen. Bye!

_**Me Hotty has left the chat room**_

_**The striped one has left the chat room.**_

_The Hidden paw__great now I'm alone waaa! hum I'm bored now.

_The Hiddenpaw_ _stupid Hench cats, they don't know what to do without me.

_**The Hiddenpaw has left the chat room.**_

A/N I hope you liked it I will be writing another chapter soon Please review.


	2. Sugar and Catnip oh my

Jellicle IM

Chapter 2

I don't own CATS or IM

_**The Sparkly One has entered the chat room. ( Misto.)**_

_The Sparkly One__**_**_Sugerrrrrr! I love Sugerrrrrrr

_The Hidden Paw_ _Yo Yo Wazz up!

_The Sparkly One __GUESS WHAT MACAVITY I LOVE SUGAR!

_The Hidden Paw_ _Umm Misto r u on catnip?

_The Sparkly One_ NO! I LIKE SUGAR! NOT CATNIP!_

_**The stripted One has entered the chat room.**_

_The Stripped One__Grrr those kittens are insane, they wont stop bugging me. Wow Misto who gave u sugar?

_The Sparkly One_ DEMETER DID_

_The Stripped One__y would she give you sugar?

_The Hidden Paw_ _ya that's not like her. She is always so paranoid.

_The Sparkly One_ SHE WANTED ME TO LEAVE HER ALONE SO SO SHE GAVE ME SUGAR!!!!!!! AND HERE I AM._

_**The paranoid one has entered to chat room**_

_The Paranoid one_ ello pplz hehehe_

_The Stripted One__umm dems r u OK

_The Paranoid one_ dah I'm hi on CATNIP!_

_The Hidden paw_ ooh ill take advantage of that!_

_The Paranoid one_ NO U WONT! HEHEHEHE! _

The Stripped One___OK Dem calm down OK?

_The Hidden paw_ _I'm gone.

_**The Hidden Paw has left the chat room.**_

_The Paranoid one_ _BYE SUCCKA !

_**The stripted one has left the chat room**_

_The sparkly one_ Hehehe lol hehe I'm gone!!!_

_**The sparkly one has left the chat room**_

_The Paranoid one_ BYE PPLZ HEHEHE I LIKE CATNIP! OH NO BOMBA'S HERE!_

_**The paranoid one has left the chat room.**_

_**A/N **_**like it hate it tell me in a review. I would like to thank **Insanemistosingsmore for helping me with a name for Misto. please review


	3. welcome to old navy!

Jellicle IM

_I like to Pounce has entered the chat room (pounce)_

_**I like to pounce_ **_welcome to old Navy

_Moonbeauty has entered the chat room (Jemima)_

_**Moonbeauty_**_ humm what do you mean by welcome to old navy? we arent in old navy!

_**I like to pounce_ **_I saw it in a movie there was a robot that didnt know how to say hi and he went to old navy and they said welcome to old navy and then the robot thought it meant hi so he went arould saying welcome to old navy

_**Moonbeauty_**_ ...

_**Moonbeauty_**_ umm ok? u wird

_The hidden paw has entered the chat room_

_**The hidden paw_**_ Jemima how r u doing?

_**Moonbeauty_**_ umm good y r u here?

**I **_**like to pounce_ **_ya y r u here

_**The hidden paw_ **_well if u must know i got bored and my heches wont leave me alone. any more stupid questions?

_**I like to pounce_ **_umm no? so jemima do you think that bomby will go with me to the ball?

_**Moonbeauty_**_ idk umm no cause shes going with Alonzo and Tugger :-(

_**I**__**like to pounce_ **_waaail but i love bombalurina

_**The hidden paw_ **_so does every tom exsept for Munkustrap. i did too but now i love your mom

_**I like to pounce_ **_wow you like jenny?

_**The hidden paw_ **_no u twit i love demeter jemimas mom my exmate duh

_Moonbeauty has left the chat room to yell at her mom_

_**The hidden paw_ **_so what now?

_I like to pounce has left the chat room_

_**The hidden paw_ **_waaail now im lonely

_the hidden paw has left the chat room._

**[A/N] hey please reveiw and give me some ideas thanks to Jemima and tugger lover for the username or jemima**


	4. the fight between the names

**Jellicle IM**

_**I like 2 pounce has entered the chat room (Pounce)**_

_**I love 2 tumble has entered the chat room ( Tumble)**_

_I like 2 pounce_ _Hey i have the best username hahaha!!

_I love 2 tumble_ _No i do dont lie

_I like 2 pounce_ _no i do shut up

_I love 2 tumble_ _no i dooooooo and u shut up god

_I like 2 pounce__ leave him out of this!!!

_I love 2 tumble_ _grrrrr how rude!!! mine is better!! not urs

_I love 2 tumble_ _sigh mines better blaaa!!

_**jellicle feaver ( tugger) has entered the chat room**_

_Jellicle feaver_ _grr u both have the same username only tumbles is love and urs is like oh bast be quiet!!!

_I love 2 tumble_ _blaaaaaa

_I like 2 pounce__ blaaaaa

_**I like 2 pounce has left the chat room**_

_**I love 2 tumble has left the chat room**_

_Jellicle feaver_ finnaly quiet_

**yay i finnaly have this chapter up!! i would like to thank insanemistosingsmore for giving me the tumble and pounce fight and tumbles username thanks buddy!! thanks to all my reviewers guys i luv ya you guys are my insperation thanks guys!!**


	5. Unknown sreen name

**hey guys! I'm sorry i havn't updated in forever! my** **Internet went bye bye now its back. this chappie will be long and kind of what happened to me this Summer before i lost Internet but with the CATS characters! OH and don't yell at me 4 the names its been awhile and i cant spell! oh and ik pplz r mean to me i had 2 revise words to others cuz i dont want pplz to sware at ecty 3**

**Jellicle IM **

**Chapter 2**

**Ecty is mee has entered the chat room (Ectera)**

_**Ecty is mee**__ yayayay i gets 2 talk 2 pounceiiii lolz

**UNKNOWN SCREEN NAME has entered the chat room**

***********_ **No u cant hes mine not urs. im pretty he loves mee hahaha

_**Ecty is mee_**_no he likes mee not u dont be mean and who r u? ur not a jellical waillll.

**The striped one has entered the chat room ( munku)**

***********_ **oh no im gone

*********** has lefted the chat room**

_**The striped one_ **_awww its ok ecty. ill block her 4 u whats ur password and username

_**Ecty is mee_ **_User name password

pounce is cool

thanks munku

_**The striped one_ **_done and ur welcome tatertot hahaha

_**Ecty is mee_**_lolz bye munku

_**The striped one_ **_bye bye

**Ecty is mee has left the chat room**

**The hiddenpaw has entered the chat room hi on catnipp (macavity)**

_**The striped one_**_oh nooooo not again. not the hidden paw on catnippp!

_**The hidden paw_**_ gasp my paw is gone!

_**the striped one_**_ no

_**the hidden paw_**_oh ok hehehehhehehehehhehe

_**the stripted one_**_bye macavity

**The striped one has left the chat room**

_**the hidden paw _ **_bye big stripeed banana. teteteteteteh

_**The hidden paw_**_yummm i like maccaroniiiiiii

**GOOOD 4 UUUU**

_**The hidden paw_ **_aaahhhh im scared

**UUIUUU SHHOULD BE. **

_**the hidden paw_**_who who r uuu

**IM THE CHAT ROOM PERSON **

_**The hidden paw_**_ahhhh U AHHHHHHHHH

**BYE BYE**

**the hidden paw has left the chat room**

**like hate it tell me. thats wat happand i likes a guy and his gf yells at me i didnt even know her at all and called me bad things and i was hi on cat nipp and heard voices in my head tehe bye bye Qua QUa to u alll **


	6. trouble

**hey guys! im sorry i haven't updated in forever! my** **Internet went bye bye now its back. this chappie will be long and kind of what happened to me this Summer before i lost Internet but with the CATS characters! OH and don't yell at me 4 the names its been awhile and i cant spell! oh and ik pplz r mean to me i had 2 revise words to others cuz i dont want pplz to swore at ecty 3**

**Jellicle IM **

**Chapter 2**

**Ecty is mee has entered the chat room (Ectera)**

_**Ecty is mee**__ yayayay i gets 2 talk 2 pounceiiii lolz

**UNKNOWN SCREAN NAME has entered the chat room**

***********_ **No u cant hes mine not urs. im pritty he loves mee hahaha

_**Ecty is mee_**_no he likes mee not u dont be mean and who r u? ur not a jellical waillll.

**The striped one has entered the chat room ( munku)**

***********_ **oh no im gone

*********** has lefted the chat room**

_**The striped one_ **_awww its ok ecty. ill block her 4 u whats ur password and username

_**Ecty is mee_ **_Username password

pounce is cool

thanks munku

_**The striped one_ **_done and ur welcome tatertot hahaha

_**Ecty is mee_**_lolz bye munku

_**The striped one_ **_bye bye

**Ecty is mee has left the chat room**

**The hiddenpaw has entered the chat room hi on catnipp (macavity)**

_**The striped one_**_oh nooooo not again. not the hidden paw on catnippp!

_**The hidden paw_**_ gasp my paw is gone!

_**the striped one_**_ no

_**the hidden paw_**_oh ok hehehehhehehehehhehe

_**the stripted one_**_bye macavity

**The striped one has left the chat room**

_**the hidden paw _ **_bye big stripeed banana. teteteteteteh

_**The hidden paw_**_yummm i like maccaroniiiiiii

**GOOOD 4 UUUU**

_**The hidden paw_ **_aaahhhh im scared

**UUIUUU SHHOULD BE. **

_**the hidden paw_**_who who r uuu

**IM THE CHAT ROOM PERSON **

_**The hidden paw_**_ahhhh U AHHHHHHHHH

**BYE BYE**

**the hidden paw has left the chat room**

**like hate it tell me. thats wat happand i likes a guy and his gf yells at me i didnt even know her at all and called me bad things and i was hi on cat nipp and heard voices in my head tehe bye bye Qua QUa to u alll **


	7. authers note

**authers note**

**hey guys! i love the reveiws im getting and i love you guys too. i will be updateing over my vacation on all my fics. and please read my new fic the bombaurina show! yes i know this is a short authers mesage but thats all i wanted to tell you guys oh and keep writing and revewing and reading**

**-demeterfan5556/ courtney**


End file.
